


Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background JJBella, M/M, Otabek Needs Better Friends, dj otabek, stupid bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Otabek's got a new best friend.  His friends seem determined to give him as much hell as humanly possible for it.It was a stupid bet.  Leo’d heard JJ bragging about how Otabek could remake any song to sound cool, and Otabek had agreed to remix whatever song the winner of their little pissing match chose.  JJ promised him that he’d choose something reasonable, and given the terms of the contest – raising money for charity – Otabek had full confidence that JJ would win.  He’d seen JJ and the rest of the LeRoys in action, and since it was for charity, he could be sure JJ wouldn’t throw the contest.Leo won.He chose a country song that his sister played over and over all day.  Otabek listened to it, and decided that while he may not be able to make it cool, he could certainly make it better.  He spent a day working on it, sent the file to Leo and JJ, and did his best to forget he’d ever heard the song.





	Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheInsaneFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Drabble Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060577) by [TheInsaneFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/pseuds/TheInsaneFox). 



> Inspired by Chapter 2 - "Shut Up and Kiss Me Already".
> 
> The song: [Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDUOcHg5ijg)
> 
> I commented: "Otabek doing an electronica remix of it that is never intended to be seriously played at a gig, but somehow it always manages to come on when Yuri comes to visit and listen to Beka's music until he catches on and takes the hint."  
> TheInsaneFox replied: "HC accepted! Although I also offer that Otabek drunkenly made that mix one night, then thought it would never see the light of day again. JJ later finds it and continues to torture Beka by playing it loudly every time Yuri is around. Otabek is not amused. Yuri is oblivious. JJ finally locks them in a room together until they confess their feelings and make out."
> 
> And then I had to write it. :D

Otabek had no idea how it happened, but somehow, Yuri Plisetsky became his best friend practically overnight. He’d called Leo in a panic the night after the short program. “How is this my life?”

“I don’t know! What did you say to him after you swept him away from the Angels?”

“I told him about the camp we were in together – he’d forgotten – and how he’d inspired me to do what I had to do to make it to the top. And then I had one of those moments where I didn’t know how to do it right so I just did it blunt and asked him if he was going to be my friend or not.”

Leo snickered. “Those exact words?”

“Pretty much. Only in Russian, obviously.”

“Dude. It’s Yuri Plisetsky. I know you’ve always had stars in your eyes when it comes to him, but almost everyone else is either intimidated by him or put off by his attitude. I don’t think he’s had just a whole lot of friends, and the people who are his friends, like Mila, are just around him so much it’s like self-defense to befriend him.”

“He’s pretty much said as much. So?” It wasn't like Yuri didn't have other people who he liked and who liked him. He had a strange way of showing it sometimes, but he did.

“So stop questioning it. Enjoy it.”

“What if I fuck it up and I lose it as quickly and thoroughly as I gained it?”

“Have you considered... _not_ fucking it up?”

Otabek rolled his eyes. Leo. So helpful. “Shut up.”

“Just relax, enjoy it, and let things happen. You’re usually so good at chill and going with the flow.”

“I’m usually not achieving five-year-old dreams!”

“Fair. What happened to JJ?”

 

Otabek did fuck it up, but that quickly resolved itself. That helped a little, giving Otabek a little more security with his friendship. He went to Russian Nationals and Europeans, Yuri came to Four Continents – he said Viktor dragged him there to inspire Yuuri, but Otabek had his doubts – and they were practically glued together at Worlds. That’s where Otabek nearly fucked up his friendship with Yuri a second time.

He was playing some of his music for Yuri when JJ pulled up a chair to their table. “Hey! Beks! Wanna come help with my skating camp in June?” He noticed Yuri glaring. “Aw, don’t pout at me like that, you’re invited too, Yuri-chan.”

Otabek put a hand on Yuri’s shoulder, and Yuri managed to contain his rage to glares and the occasional hiss. “I’ve done it the last couple years, Yura, it’s fun. Even if you don’t want to participate, there’s a lot to do in Toronto. I’ll be there, JJ.”

Yuri got up and stormed off, leaving Otabek torn between going after him and letting him get the rage out first. JJ shook his head. “Angry little kitten you’ve got there, Beks. You sure he’s worth the effort to tame?”

“Absolutely.”

When Yuri came back, he flopped into Otabek’s lap. Otabek raised an eyebrow at him. “Well? Are you coming or not?”

“I’ll be there. I’ll even participate.”

 

For the next three months, Otabek waited to hear that Yuri was backing out. It wasn’t until they were on a plane to Toronto that he realized this was actually happening. “I cannot believe I’m doing this. I especially can’t believe I’m going to be basically living with JJ for two weeks.”

“I’m glad you did. This is going to be the best year yet.”

JJ and Isabella picked them up at the airport and drove them to their house. On the way home, JJ shot Otabek a wink through the rearview mirror and put on some music. Otabek would have killed him if he weren’t driving when he recognized the song. Yuri made a face. “Yes, JJ. We get it. You and Isabella are as sickeningly in love as the idiot couple back home.”

Otabek buried his face. “This isn’t about him and Bella. He’s playing this to tease me. This is mine.”

Yuri gave him a look of betrayal and shock. “Since when do you work with crappy country songs?”

“Since that idiot driving us around lost a bet with Leo. I did the best I could with the source material, but…”

JJ smirked. “How do you know it’s a country song?”

“Because Mila is an idiot who has apparently decided it’s her new favorite song. You’d think it was the only song she ever listens to, since the Finals.”

“Huh. Never figured Mila for a country fan,” Isabella said. Otabek hadn’t either, and he was starting to get a suspicion. He just might have to kill JJ. And Mila. And Leo, for good measure.

 

For the next two weeks, JJ took great pride in playing the song every chance he got, both Otabek’s version and the original. Both Otabek and Yuri were ready to kill him, and even Bella was sick of the song. The night before Otabek and Yuri were due to leave for St. Petersburg, where Otabek would be staying another two weeks with his coach’s blessing, JJ finally snapped. He shoved them into the room they were sharing, stole their phones, and locked the door. “You two are not coming out until I can stop playing this song. Bella’s threatening to move out.”

“JJ, you maple-brained poutine ass piece of shit, let us the fuck out of here!” Yuri slammed a fist on the door. He turned around, slouching against the door with his arms folded, and glared at Otabek. “What are we supposed to be doing?”

Otabek opened his mouth to say he didn’t know when the song started playing. _Are you gonna kiss me or not?_ Yuri went scarlet, and Otabek prayed that his darker skin was a little better at hiding his blush. “I… think JJ might be trying to get us to kiss?”

Yuri squeezed his eyes shut, turning even redder. “Why?”

“I don’t know. Probably because he’s an idiot.”

Yuri groaned and let his head thump against the door a couple times. “Is this why Baba developed an obsession with this song.”

“I’ve been wondering that.”

“Idiots. I don’t need their meddling.”

Neither did Otabek. Was this going to fuck up their friendship beyond repair? “I’m sorry.”

Yuri waved him off. “I’ll kiss you when I’m ready to, not when fucking JJ and Mila think it’s time.”

Otabek's brain short-circuited. “Huh?”

“First loves almost never last. I’m hoping taking things slow will help make this one be the reason for the almost.”

Otabek snorted, thinking of how quickly they went from strangers to inseparable. “I wouldn’t exactly call our friendship slow-developing.”

Yuri scoffed. “You waited five years just to talk to me. How is that not slow?”

“That was different. Since then…”

“Yeah, I was kinda stupid in Barcelona. I don’t regret it at all, but Katsudon and I ended up having some good talks about it, and through all the stammering and blushing and being grossly in love he made some good points about not going too fast.”

“Huh." That... explained a lot, really. Warmth spread through Otabek, but a good warmth, not like the embarrassment and anger of before. "So your answer is yes, but not yet?”

“Exactly. What’s yours?”

“Yes. Knowing that it would be welcome, I’ll kiss you whenever you decide you’re ready for that.”

“All right.” Yuri turned back around. “JJ YOU FUCKHEAD LET US OUT OF HERE BEFORE I START BREAKING WINDOWS TO POUR MAPLE SYRUP ALL OVER YOUR BED.”

“You wouldn’t do that to Bella!” JJ shouted back.

“Bella sleeps in her own bed, asshat! You’re not married yet!” Otabek countered. “We talked, let us out.”

“I swear, Yuri-chan’s been a bad influence on you, Beks. You never acted like a cat before, so incensed by a closed door.” JJ unlocked it. “So? Are you going to tell me or not?”

Yuri kicked JJ. “That’s our thing. Stop it.”


End file.
